sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mark the Bat
Mark the Bat is a 14 year old bat. He was created by [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']]' 00:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC)' Basic Information Full name: Mark "Hobday" Young Age: 14 Gender: Male Fur Color: Pale white Height: 4 feet, 2 inches Species: Bat Favorite food: Hamburger Favorite song: Payphone by Maroon 5 Favorite thing to do: Inventing things Favorite show: He doesn't watch TV too often. ._. Pets: Max the Flying Cat Family Mother: Unknown Father: Mathew the Bat (Dead) Siblings: Claire the Bat (Older sister) Relationship He is currently is not in a relationship with anyone, but he has a crush on Scott the Bat. Personality (Changed his personaltiy a bit after recent roleplays) Mark is very quiet, and sometimes goes off into his own world, and has done this since the day his father passed away. He is a master with machines, and likes to build things, just like his father used to. He may be quiet, but he isn't shy. He is never afraid to do what he wants. He acts very silly sometimes, and sometimes does stupid stuff. Mark occasionally goes by his underground alias Hobday, named after the Hobgoblin but the bad word goblin replaced with the good word day. Appearance Mark has grey wings and a long white tail. He has black and grey hair and wears a grey hat on backwards. It is hard to notice, but he is wearing headphones underneath his hat. He has a black button down shirt and black pants. He wears black gloves and black and white shoes. He has yellow eyes, and one of his eyes are hidden behind his hair. Relations Tom the Fox: Tom and Mark have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Tom normally counts on his Mark to do most things for him, since he is always too lazy to do it on his own. Mark will normally decline, but Tom eventually talks Mark into doing what he wants, and later Mark ends up regretting it, yet he will do the same thing next time. The reason Tom has a teleportation device is because Mark made them, one for himself and one for Tom. At first he didn't want to give it to Tom, he wanted to give it to Christa, but Tom started begging and Mark was getting sick of it so he gave it to him. Mark and Tom normally stick together no matter what, but sometimes one of them will go off to do their own thing. Scott the Bat: Mark has a huge crush on Scott, and he has since they were 8. Mark will do anything for Scott, but Scott treats him very poorly. Ray always tells him this, but Mark never listens. He will do anything to get Scott to pay attention to him. Scott once told him that he was an annying stalker, and he better leave him alone before he called the cops. But Mark didn't listen. 83 Claire the Bat: Claire and Mark are complete opposites, and they normally pick on eachother. Claire once said that Mark is a computer geek that will never get a girl. Mark got so mad that he claimed he was going out with Christa. Long story short, it ended up with Mark getting yelled at by Christa, and Mark then not having the dignity to talk to her for a whole month. Tails: Mark used to be close to Tails when they were kids, but a while before Mark's dad died Tails started to get envious of the credit Mark was getting for his inventions. Tails wanted his inventions to get as much credit, or even more, for his inventions. He and Mark rarely talk to eachother anymore, but the last time Mark spoke to him, Tails said: "I'll get more credit for my inventions someday. Just someday..." Mark's dad: Not much is known about Mark's dad, since he died when Mark was about 9 years old. It is unknown how he died. Mark and his dad are very similar, in both appearance and personality. Mark used to be very close to his dad, and the day he died Mark swore to carry on his legacy. He is currently trying to finish building all the inventions he didn't finish himself. He sometimes go to visit his old house where he used to live with his parents(he now lives in a home by himself, and lives a few blocks away from his sister, Claire) and sits around roaming in his dad's old stuff. Mark's mom later abandoned the house, the reason being that she missed her husband so much that living in the house was too much to bear. It is unknown where she lives now, but Mark and his sister know. Dani the Bat: Mark knew about Dani at first from Tom, because Tom claims Dani is evil. Mark never believed him, but later found out he was actually right. Mark rarely ever talks to Dani, but trys to convince her that she needs to think more before she does. Monica the Raccoon: Mark and Monica are good friends. When Monica one time passed out dripping blood for an unknown reason, and Mark was very worried about her. (I'll add more when they get to know eachother more.) Rusty the Porcupine: Rusty and Mark are good friends, but they don't talk to eachother too often. Mark and Rusty will sometimes fight side by side, Mark normally fighting with his sword. (Same thing as Monica, I'll add more when they get to know eachother better). Chinoka the Fox: Mark and Chinoka are good friends, but Mark will sometimes call Chinoka an idiot because he either makes stupid mistakes or does something that he will later regret. Mark and Chinoka normally get along well otherwise. More to this will be added soon! Abilities Main ability: Wind Mark is able to to make twisters, powerful winds strong enough to blow mountains away, storms, and more, by flying around in the sky. Other abilities: #Speed #Hand-to-Hand combat #Swordmanship #Teleportation #Flying #Fusion About Abilities Speed: Mark's speed is a natural ability that he has. He never uses it to often because he can normally fly or teleport to where he has to go. Hand-to-Hand combat: Mark isn't exactly a master at hand-to-hand combat, but he is pretty skilled at it. He practiced it a lot when he was 8 - 10, and he has used the ability when he needs it. Swordsmanship: Mark learned a lot about swordsmanship from his dad. His dad was a master at swordsmanship, and he tried his best to teach Mark everything he knew before he passed away. Teleportation: Mark's teleportation isn't a natural ability. It took about three- five months, but after a lot of hard work he was able to create a teleportation device. The device can travel anywhere, except the past of future. (It isn't a time travel device people. 83) Flying: Mark's ability to fly is a sort of natural gift. Of course he was born with wings, but his dad and mom were the ones who taught him to fly. He normally combines the ability of his speed and his flight to soar very fast in the sky. Fusion: Mark has the supernatural ability to fuse but only with someone he loves. This means he can only fuse with Scott. By their powers combined, they are Scobday. Machines Mark is very skilled with building/making machines. He would never have this talent if it weren't for his dad. His dad and Tails taught him everything about machines, the many parts of many different machines, guides to building one, etc. He is currently trying to finish all the inventions his dad didn't finish himself. Hamburger Obsession Mark tends to have an obsession towards hamburgers. He carries them around with him to mostly wherever he is, and always eats them. One time Dani shot his hamburger while he was eating it, which got Mark extremly annoyed. Max the Flying Cat (Made using Kitten Maker on Doll Divine) Mark has a flying cat that he named Max. He got Max while he was flying, and found him flying all by himself. He appeared to be abandoned in the sky by his old owner, so Mark decided to keep him and named him Max. Mark is very close to him, and takes really good care of him. Favorite Song Gallery Mark.png|Photo of Mark flying by Greeny! ^^ Category:Bats Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities